Histoires nocturnes 6
by Lili76
Summary: Une nuit. Un thème, une heure. OS courts ayant pour point commun d'avoir été écrits la nuit.
1. Blême

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Blême" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

A la fin de la guerre, Harry avait essayé de reprendre une vie normale. Il était désormais majeur aux yeux de la loi sorcière, ce qui lui permettait de choisir l'endroit où il voulait vivre.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se concerter avec ses amis pour décider de vivre Square Grimmaud en leur compagnie. Hermione était seule elle-aussi depuis que ses parents ne se souvenaient plus d'elle.

Bien entendu, Ron était celui qui avait eu du mal à convaincre Molly de le laisser prendre son envol. La matriarche Weasley semblait réticente à laisser Ron prendre son indépendance.

Finalement, Harry avait assuré à Molly que Ron serait en sécurité et avec lui. Les deux garçons n'avaient pour une fois pas insisté sur la présence d'Hermione, pensant que ça n'aiderait pas forcément à décider la mère de famille.

Leur cohabitation se passait parfaitement bien. A une époque, ils auraient pu se chamailler peut être.

Mais la guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses. Ron avait gagné en maturité, ne laissant plus d'occasion à Hermione de se plaindre. Hermione avait appris à faire confiance et se montrait moins directive.

De temps en temps, Ginny venait passer quelques jours. La jeune fille insistait, décidée à passer le plus de temps possible auprès de Harry. Elle piaffait d'impatience, essayant de décider Harry à célébrer leur mariage.

Sans son insistance, peut être que le jeune homme y serait venu de lui-même. Mais les allusions de moins en moins subtile de la rouquine le faisaient se crisper et il s'éloignait autant qu'il le pouvait.

Une fois encore, la jeune fille était arrivée au Square pour les vacances. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir Harry, Ron ou Hermione, arrivant comme si elle était en terrain conquis.

Son frère avait grogné et Harry l'avait juste ignoré. Les deux amis avaient déjà prévu leur soirée en compagnie d'Hermione et ils étaient décidés à ne pas changer leurs plans.

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, au milieu de la nuit, Ginny était encore debout et semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle en compagnie de Dean Thomas. Ron avait grogné et Harry avait fusillé du regard son ancien condisciple.

Il n'était pas jaloux. Il était juste furieux que son ami se permette de venir chez lui en son absence, sans même lui demander. Ginny n'était pas chez elle, et ce fut probablement l'instant où Harry décida qu'elle ne serait jamais chez elle.

Les vacances continuèrent dans une atmosphère pesante. Harry évitait Ginny et Ron ne se privait pas de reprendre sa soeur sans arrêt. Il avait contacté sa mère, mais Molly avait décrété que les histoires de couple de Harry et Ginny ne la regardaient pas.

Aussi, Harry ne perdait pas une occasion de sortir - seul ou avec Ron et Hermione. Quand il rentrait, Ginny n'était jamais seule : elle ne semblait pas comprendre les reproches qui lui étaient faits.

Au bout d'une semaine, fou de rage, Harry décida de partir plusieurs jours au Chaudron Baveur. Il ne supportait plus la jeune fille, qui semblait frappée de surdité dès qu'il tentait de lui dire qu'il voulait rompre.

Un message de Ron le décida à revenir, pour avoir une explication une bonne fois pour toute avec la jeune fille. Il ne voulait pas la mettre brutalement dehors puisqu'elle était de la famille de Ron, mais il ne pouvait plus accepter qu'elle ne vive chez lui.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon du Square, il se sentit blêmir.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore arrivés, et Ginny était donc seule. Enfin en théorie.

En pratique, elle était en compagnie de Dean Thomas.

Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois, Harry déglutit brusquement avant de grogner de dégoût.

La douce et jolie Ginny, celle qui battait des cils en le voyant, celle qui espérait le faire céder pour qu'il lui passe la bague au doigt était présentement à demi nue sur le sofa, gémissante, sous le corps de Dean - très peu vêtu lui aussi.

Ce fut le moment que Ron choisit pour arriver et son visage prit la teinte du lait caillé.

Ginny repoussa brusquement Dean en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, cachant sa poitrine de ses mains, rouges et gênée.

Elle tenta de s'expliquer, mais Harry la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu as dix minutes pour partir avant que je ne te mette dehors.

Ses pleurs et supplications ne changèrent pas la détermination de Harry et les regards noirs de Ron et Hermione lui firent comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de soutien à attendre de leur côté.

Lorsque la jeune fille en larmes fut partie, Harry se sentit soudain soulagée. Au moins, ils avaient rompu, et il n'aurait pas à expliquer à Ron ce qui n'allait pas…


	2. Cheveux

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cheveux" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Ils étaient à se préparer pour le bal de Noël. C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard, leur dernier bal de Noël.

Après près d'une semaine à plaisanter sur sa tignasse impossible, Hermione avait fini par faire plier Harry. Il avait accepté de laisser sa meilleure amie le coiffer, à condition qu'elle ne fasse rien de définitif.

Hermione avait promis, un air angélique plaqué sur le visage.

Ron avait ricané avant de battre en retraite. Il s'estimait heureux de ne pas être la victime de l'attention de Hermione. Mieux encore, Harry lui avait offert une robe de soirée décente et le bal de Noël s'annoncait sous les meilleurs hospices pour lui…

Harry avait tenté d'y échapper mais Hermione l'avait eu à soleil. Ainsi, en début d'après midi, la jeune fille l'avait traîné en direction de la salle sur demande avec un sourire victorieux.

Il s'était légèrement débattu en voyant Hermione sortir de son sac sans fond une multitude de produits. Il paniqua lorsqu'il vit une paire de ciseaux et la jeune fille lui lança un Incarcerem en ricanant.

\- Bon sang Harry ! Tu affrontes Voldemort sans sourciller et tu te comportes comme un bébé face à une simple paire de ciseaux !

Harry ne put que grogner, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se venger de ce qu'Hermione allait lui infliger.

Il passa l'heure la plus longue de sa vie, à gémir à chaque coup de ciseaux, jurant à Hermione qu'il lui raserait la tête pendant son sommeil si elle ne le libérait pas rapidement.

Loin de s'en émouvoir, la lionne ricanait, ravie. Depuis qu'elle était amie avec Harry, les cheveux du Saveur étaient un sujet sensible : malgré tous ses efforts, Harry n'avais jamais accepté de laisser qui que ce soit s'approcher du nid d'oiseau qu'il avait sur la tête.

Il fallut près de deux heures à Hermione pour réussir à obtenir le résultat qu'elle voulait. Avec un grand sourire, elle rangea son matériel et libéra Harry.

Son air satisfait fit grogner le jeune homme et il dut se rendre à l'évidence en prenant le miroir qu'elle lui tendait qu'elle avait fait du bon travail.

Ses mèches folles étaient domptées, et il avait l'air d'un coup plus vieux. Avec un soupir il capitula en remerciant son amie…


	3. Passant

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Passant" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp**

* * *

Tous les jours, le jeune homme blond s'asseyait à la terrasse du café et sirotait une tasse de thé en observant les passants. Il passait plusieurs heures seul, buvant tranquillement le liquide bouillant, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la rue et les badauds.

Il venait toujours à la même heure, s'installait. Il ne prenait jamais la carte, commandant toujours la même chose.

Il prenait son temps, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de regarder les inconnus de la rue, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

Une fois sa tasse vide, il la reposait doucement sur la soucoupe en porcelaine, il déposait une poignée de pièces sur la table. Le prix du thé additionné d'un pourboire. Toujours la même somme, au centime près.

Pourtant, il ne comptait jamais les piécettes : il plongeait la main dans sa poche et ouvrait la main pour lâcher l'argent, sans vérifier. Comme si sa poche ne contenait que ce dont il avait besoin.

Harry Potter travaillait depuis quelques mois dans un café du centre ville. Depuis son dix-huitième anniversaire, date à laquelle son oncle et sa tante l'avaient jeté dehors sans ménagement. Il s'y était attendu, bien évidemment. Sa famille lui avait toujours rappelé à quel point il était un poids inutile depuis la mort de ses parents, et Harry avait appris à ne plus se formaliser des injustices qu'il subissait.

Il aurait pu mal tourner et se laisser attirer par la délinquance. Au lieu de quoi, il avait trouvé ce petit travail et faisait de son mieux.

C'était un jeune homme gentil, un peu timide, et très souvent tête en l'air. Il avait comme défaut de se laisser distraire très facilement.

Son patron aurait pu lui en tenir rigueur, mais il avait appris la situation du gamin, et il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le mettre à la porte. Et puis, même si Harry ne serait jamais l'employé du mois, les clients l'appréciaient parce qu'il avait toujours un sourire ou un mot gentil.

Depuis un mois exactement, Harry voyait arrivait ce garçon blond. Ils devaient avoir le même âge approximativement. Le blondinet avait les cheveux si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Il ne souriait jamais, et ses yeux gris donnaient à son visage un air dur.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir de curiosité au sujet du jeune homme. Il avait des vêtements de bonne qualité, clairement de marque. Il ressemblait plus à un jeune aristocrate qu'à un pilier de comptoir…

Jamais personne ne s'adressait à lui, et l'échange avec le serveur chargé de sa table était toujours bref et sec.

Aussi, le jour où le collègue du jeune homme, Ron, fut absent, Harry décida de se porter volontaire pour le remplacer. C'était toujours Ron qui était chargé de la table de l'homme mystère, et Harry espérait bien avoir des informations…

Il fut fébrile jusqu'à l'arrivée du garçon, et lorsqu'il repéra ses cheveux clairs, il se prépara, déterminé à ce que personne d'autre que lui n'aille le voir.

Harry se planta devant l'inconnu et il eut un choc en rencontrant ses yeux. Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait pensé qu'ils étaient gris. En réalité ils étaient argent, presque comme du mercure liquide. Le jeune homme le dévisagea en levant un sourcil intrigué, attendant.

Harry lui offrit un large sourire et remonta ses lunettes d'une main un peu tremblante.

\- Bonjour, je suis Harry. C'est moi qui vais vous servir aujourd'hui. Que désirez-vous ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux un long moment, si long que Harry pensa qu'il allait juste l'ignorer. Au lieu de quoi, un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. Le blondinet répondit doucement, d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Un thé vert, je vous prie.

Nerveux, Harry sourit à nouveau et se tourna pour aller préparer la boisson. Au dernier moment cependant, il fit volte-face.

\- Aujourd'hui nous avons de délicieux cookies, seriez-vous tenté ?

Le sourire sur les lèvres rosées fut plus franc mais le garçon se contenta de secouer la tête.

Les joues rouges, Harry alla préparer le thé, se maudissant pour son impulsivité.

Il servit le jeune homme sans un mot, lui souriant juste doucement en rougissant.

Durant tout le temps où l'inconnu sirota son thé, Harry l'observa. Il s'aperçut rapidement que quelque chose avait changé : aujourd'hui, il ne regardait pas les passants. Il buvait, ses yeux se perdaient dans sa tasse et il jetait des regards pensifs en direction de Harry. Comme s'il avait été surpris que quelqu'un ne lui adresse la parole.

En le voyant sur le point de reposer sa tasse, Harry attrapa un cookie et l'emballa rapidement. Puis, il partit en direction de sa table, alors qu'il plongeait la main dans sa poche pour laisser la monnaie sur la table.

Harry arriva face à lui au moment où le blond se levait.

Ils s'observèrent à nouveau - émeraude contre mercure - puis Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il se mordilla la lèvre avant de lui tendre la pâtisserie.

\- Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas commandé, mais… C'est offert. J'ai pensé que…

Le blond prit le sachet et fronça un bref instant les sourcils, avant d'interrompre Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Drago.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, soudain ravi d'avoir pu engager la conversation, même si c'était peu. Le blond - Drago - répondit à son sourire et commença à s'éloigner.

\- A demain Drago !

Le jeune homme se figea et tourna la tête, surpris. Voyant que Harry se mordillait la lèvre en attendant une réaction, il hocha la tête.

\- A demain… Harry.


	4. Manoir

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Manoir" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

L'aristocratie tout comme les familles sang-pur avaient leurs règles, leurs lois.

Pour eux, il s'agissait plus que de la pureté de leur lignée, que du nom que portaient leur famille, que des héritiers qu'ils auraient un jour.

Ils devaient faire passer toutes leurs coutumes avant tout le reste. Un sang-pur ne devait pas se mésallier, ou pire encore se compromettre avec des nés-moldus. Les sangs-mêlés pouvaient être acceptés selon leur lignage, mais uniquement pour éviter la consanguinité.

Dans un monde où l'apparence primait, ils avaient découvert avec horreur que se marier entre familles apparentées avait fait exploser le nombre de cracmol. Leur magie se diluait, se perdait…

Chaque famille avait ses caractéristiques : fortune, titres de noblesse, Manoirs ancestraux.

Chaque Manoir possédait une pièce un peu spéciale, une pièce où sur le mur s'étalait une tapisserie retraçant la généalogie de la famille.

Chez certains sangs-purs, leur lignage remontait pratiquement jusqu'aux fondateurs de Poudlard, voire jusqu'à Merlin. D'autres familles étaient plus jeunes, bien qu'influentes et fortunées.

Le Manoir était le lieu par excellence qui les protégeait. La source de leur magie y était imprégnée dans les pierres, les reliques familiales y étaient entreposées avec soin. Les elfes de la famille y étaient attachés, et prenaient soin des lieux.

Pénétrer dans un Manoir Sang-pur sans y avoir été invité était un crime dans leurs traditions. Rien ne justifiait l'invasion du domaine familial. Un Manoir ne pouvait être investi que lorsque tous ses membres étaient morts. Les murs avaient une histoire, et parfois, l'histoire s'accrochait aux Manoirs donnant de si savoureuses histoires moldues de demeures hantées.

Voldemort avait réuni les Sang-pur en leur promettant de réduire en esclavage les moldus. L'homme-serpent avait gagné ses disciples en promettant aux Sangs-purs de leur laisser les rennes du monde magique : qui mieux que ceux qui en connaissaient les moindres détails pouvaient le diriger après tout ?

Il fit illusion pendant des années, son secret le plus noir restant bien gardé. Les fiers sang-purs qui s'agenouillaient devant lui auraient été horrifiés d'apprendre qu'il était un sang-mêlé.

Son emprise sur les sorciers commença à s'effriter lorsqu'un bébé le tint en respect, dissolvant son corps, et le réduisant presque à néant. Un simple bambin avait tenu tête au sorcier le plus puissant depuis des années… et ses Mangemorts s'étaient cachés dans l'ombre, comme les insectes qu'ils étaient.

Le même Harry Potter, alors adolescent, révéla que Voldemort n'était autre que Tom Jédusor, Sang-mêlé.

Ce ne fut cependant pas ces deux événements qui mirent fin à la loyauté de beaucoup de sang-pur.

Le jour où Voldemort pénétra le Manoir Malefoy par la force, prenant les lieux, s'y comportant comme s'il était le Maître des lieux fut son erreur fatale. Il avait brisé l'une des règles les plus importantes aux yeux des sangs-purs en forçant la porte des Malefoy.

Il avait envahi leur espace familial, il avait pris possession de leur refuge.

Il avait fait enfermer le chef de famille à Azkaban.

Chaque Sang-pur caché derrière un masque de Mangemort se jura - sur l'honneur de leur lignée, sur leurs lois et traditions - qu'ils n'empêcheraient pas Harry Potter de tuer leur Maître.

Il avait suffi de peu pour faire vaciller l'emprise du serpent sur le monde magique… Il avait suffi que Tom Jédusor - Sang-mêlé et orphelin - ignore les règles les plus sacrées de la Magie et des familles sang-pur. L'ironie suprême pour celui qui avait commis tant d'atrocités en leur nom…


	5. Vivace

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Vivace" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry s'était retrouvé avec Neville dans la serre de botanique. Même s'ils étaient amis et compagnons de chambre, il n'y avait aucune raison qui aurait pu les conduire à s'éclipser de leurs dortoirs pour terminer enfermer dans la précieuse serre de Madame Chourave, celle où elle dissimulait ses plantes les plus dangereuses.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, Harry avait cherché à fuir Ginny. La petite sœur de son meilleur ami était envahissante. Bien trop envahissante…

Il ne savait plus comment lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'il n'était pas attiré par elle. Pas romantiquement en tous cas.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était jolie, et qu'il l'appréciait énormément. Mais il la voyait plus comme une sœur que comme une potentielle amoureuse.

Pire encore, Ginny semblait certaine qu'elle deviendrait Madame Potter dès qu'il aurait tué Voldemort. En entendant la rumeur - répandue par Ginny elle-même - il avait grimacé. L'idée même d'épouser un jour Ginny le rebutait et il ne savait plus comment se débarrasser de la jeune fille tout en évitant de se disputer avec son meilleur ami…

Pour limiter les problèmes, il avait pris l'habitude de l'éviter plutôt que de risquer une confrontation qui pourrait rapidement devenir désagréable. Hermione était dans la confidence et elle l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si elle lui répétait inlassablement qu'il devrait faire face un jour ou l'autre et se montrer clair avec Ginny…

Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Ginny approcher, il était parti à toutes jambes, sortant du château sans réfléchir.

En passant devant la serre, il était entré, trouvant surprenant qu'elle soit ouverte bien que les cours soient terminés. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, la porte avait claqué derrière lui, et il s'était retrouvé enfermé entouré de beaucoup trop de plantes dangereuses pour rester serein.

Neville pour sa part avait pris l'habitude de venir dans les serres travailler. Il avait l'impression qu'il se concentrait mieux entouré de plantes, et si Madame Chourave était au courant, elle ne lui avait rien dit pour l'en empêcher.

Il avait donc pris le silence de sa professeure préférée comme une autorisation implicite et il venait dans la serre tous les soirs ou presque, profitant du calme et de l'atmosphère apaisante.

Ce soir là, en entendant la porte claquer brusquement, il avait violemment sursauté avant de se diriger en courant vers l'entrée de la serre.

Il fut soulagé de voir que l'intrus n'était que Harry, mais il perdit rapidement son sourire en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient enfermés… Et dans l'impossibilité de sortir.

Harry s'acharna un long moment à jeter des sortilèges pendant que Neville tentait de lui expliquer avec un maximum de patience que les serres avaient été enchantées pour qu'aucun sortilèges ne puissent être jetés à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait de ne pas blesser les plantes magiques, aussi vivaces soient elles…

En comprenant qu'ils étaient piégés, Harry grogna. Neville ne put s'empêcher de glousser à ses marmonnements furieux. Les tentatives désespérées de Harry pour échapper aux griffes de Ginny n'étaient un secret pour personne, excepté Ron, et beaucoup pariaient sur le prochain rebondissement de leur "histoire".

Passer la nuit enfermé dans la serre de Botanique en compagnie de Neville et de plantes potentiellement dangereuses eut le mérite de permettre à Harry de se décider à agir différemment. Quoi qu'en pense Ron, il allait mettre un arrêt définitif à cette situation ridicule et obliger Ginny à comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, et qu'il ne voudrait probablement jamais d'elle.

Fier de ses bonnes résolutions, Harry sourit, l'esprit plus clair. Et il commençait à comprendre pour quelle raison Neville appréciait autant les plantes…


	6. Présage

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Présage" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

En entendant la prédiction de Trewlaney pour lui - une mort terrible et douloureuse - Harry ricana méchamment.

Toute sa vie avait été dictée par les prophéties et les présages. Ses parents en étaient morts, et il était devenu orphelin alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

Il avait du faire face à suffisamment de choses dans sa vie pour se permettre d'ignorer les mauvais présages, qu'ils soient fondés ou non. Après tout, être la cible d'un mage noir psychopathe surpassait tout le reste.

Harry tentait de vivre aussi normalement que possible. Ou tout du moins si être un sorcier pouvait permettre de vivre normalement…

Il repoussait avec constance les mises en gardes, prédictions, prévisions de ceux qui l'entouraient. Qu'il croise un corbeau ou non n'annoncerait pas de changement dans sa vie, pas plus que de trouver un trèfle à quatre feuilles ne lui permettrait d'avoir de la chance.

Savoir que la prophétie qui avait changé sa vie entière provenait de Trewlaney le mettait hors de lui. Cette fichue voyante était stupide et incompétente.

Non contente d'avoir ruiné son bonheur, elle se faisait un malin plaisir à chaque cours de lui rappeler qu'il ne vieillirait probablement pas.

Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie à chaque instant, il en était conscient depuis sont arrivée à Poudlard. Il tentait de garder le moral, d'oublier l'épée de Damoclès pendue au dessus de sa tête.

Et cette horrible femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui inventer une mort terrible, différente à chaque cours. Dans tous les cas, il pouvait résumer son cours à "Une mort violente et précoce".

Ses camarades de classe riaient à chaque fois, prenant les choses à la légère. Lui riait aussi, faisant bonne figure, essayant d'oublier le frisson glacé qui descendait le long de son échine.

Il serrait ses poings, s'obligeant à ne pas voir les paroles maladroites d'une folles comme un mauvais présage.

Cette fois, cependant, la coupe était pleine. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, et il se jura que si Trewlaney se permettait d'insister, il perdrait probablement son calme.

La voyante lui attrapa le poignet, sa main osseuse serrant son bras comme le ferait une serre. Harry se dégagea violemment, refusant de la laisser regarder les lignes de sa main ou toute autre stupidité qui lui annoncerait une mort violente et précoce. Comme toujours.

Harry repoussa résolument la petite voix qui lui susurrait que si ses prédictions étaient toujours du même style c'était peur être parce qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

Le jeune homme se leva et toisa la femme entourée de châle d'un regard méprisant. A cet instant, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais détesté quelqu'un à ce point… Puis, sans un mot il quitta la salle de classe enfumée par l'encens, se mettant à courir dans le couloir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette folle et lui.

Il ne retrouva la maîtrise de son souffle que lorsqu'il eut son éclair de feu en main et qu'il fut prêt à sortir du château.


	7. Toxique

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Toxique" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Ils avaient commencé par être amis.

L'amitié semblait être une relation simple, mais ils étaient incapables de se contenter de quelque chose de banal. Alors, ils s'étaient opposés, détestés avant de faire la paix.

La fragile amitié qui s'était développée oscillait entre une dose d'indifférence et une louche de sarcasmes.

Les insultes fusaient et le moindre prétexte suffisait à déclencher une dispute. Pour autant, il passaient leur temps libre ensemble, parce qu'après tout ils étaient amis.

Au fil du temps, ils devinrent plus proches. Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre, pour autant, ils n'avaient pas perdu l'habitude de se disputer. Chaque désaccord prenait des proportions incroyables, les mots lancés pour blesser fusaient, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux n'abdique et ne batte en retraite.

Ils étaient amis, ils étaient proches malgré tout. Pourtant, personne n'avait jamais suggéré qu'ils puissent un jour former un couple. Ils étaient trop différents, trop opposés. Leurs caractères semblaient plus faits pour se hurler dessus que pour s'embrasser.

La première à fréquenter un autre garçon fut Hermione. Et elle jeta son dévolu sur l'idole de Ron, Viktor Krum.

Le soir même, Ron déchirait tous ses posters de Krum sans l'ombre d'un remord. Le regard noir, il détruisit également tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le Bulgare qu'il fut un joueur de Quidditch exceptionnel ou non.

Il devint encore plus dur avec Hermione, l'attaquant avec agressivité, ne lui laissant pas une seconde de répit.

Viktor repartit dans son pays, et les choses redevinrent comme avant. Ou presque.

Ron décida ensuite qu'il voulait une petite amie. Il ne voulait pas rester célibataire, subissant les quolibets de ses frères. Et Lavande Brown semblait parfaite pour lui : douce et jolie, le genre de fille à ne pas être contrariante.

Le genre de fille à ne pas l'obliger à réviser, à ne pas lui faire la leçon sur les droits des elfes de maison.

Hermione devint infernale, critiquant Ron et ses choix sans arrêts. Elle avoua à Harry qu'elle était jalouse, admettant qu'elle n'aimait pas que leur ami aille voir ailleurs.

Dans un monde parfait, Hermione et Ron auraient pris conscience de leur jalousie mutuelle, et ils en auraient conclu que peut-être ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Cependant ce fut loin d'être aussi simple pour ces deux là : débarrassé de Lavande, Ron ne chercha pas une autre petite amie. Et ils reprirent leurs habitudes d'avant.

Dans le feu de l'action, en pleine bataille, alors qu'ils pensaient qu'ils ne verraient pas le soleil se lever, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser avec désespoir. Puis ils partirent au devant de leur destin.

Ils avaient pensé mourir, et ils survécurent tous les deux.

Dans l'euphorie ambiante ils s'enlacèrent sans penser au lendemain.

Il leur fallut près de six mois pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient toxiques l'un pour l'autre.

L'amitié était devenu quelque chose d'autre. Une relation amoureuse peut être. Mais malgré tout, ils continuaient de se battre l'un contre l'autre.

Hermione restait autoritaire et directive, cherchant à modeler Ron selon ses souhaits.

Ron pour sa part se montrait immature et irresponsable, réagissant aux critiques de Hermione en étant pire encore que ce qu'elle décrivait.

Ils se blessaient mutuellement, se disputaient pour un rien. Les insultes pleuvaient.

A une époque, leurs amis avaient tenté de les aider. De jouer les médiateurs pour les forcer à communiquer de façon adulte, pour résoudre leurs problèmes et repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Mais ils avaient tous abandonné petit à petit.

Harry avait été le dernier à capituler. Il leur avait dit qu'ils étaient toxiques quand ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils allaient juste réussir à se détruire mutuellement. Que tout le monde avait essayé de les aider, mais que personne ne pourrait rien pour eux.

Il les embrassa l'un après l'autre et partit, leur demandant de régler leurs problèmes et de ne plus lui demander de jouer les arbitres.

Simplement, même s'ils se détruisaient mutuellement ils étaient incapables de se quitter. Alors après le départ de Harry, Hermione eut un sourire triste.

\- Nous aurions du mourir pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Et s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, Ron comprit immédiatement. Ils finiraient par s'entretuer un jour, parce qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de s'en empêcher.

Parce qu'ils étaient toxiques.


	8. Dedans

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Dedans" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Ils étaient en fuite.

Quelques instants plus tôt, ils étaient au mariage de Bill et Fleur, profitant d'un répit dans la guerre. Ils s'amusaient, la musique les assourdissait et ils regardaient des couples danser avec une pointe de jalousie. Parce qu'ils étaient pris dans la guerre, parce qu'ils avaient l'impression de ne plus vivre normalement.

Puis tout avait basculé. Un moment tout le monde était détendu, profitant du moment. L'instant d'après, les Mangemorts débarquaient et tout n'était que cris et panique.

Hermione avait pris les choses en main, comme à son habitude. Harry en était venu à l'admirer sa meilleure amie. Sa presque soeur. Elle ne paniquait pas lorsque les choses allaient mal. Elle agissait.

Hermione était la plus forte de leur trio. Elle était celle qui les poussait, qui les rassurait. Qui les retenait pour éviter de se jeter sans réfléchir dans un piège.

Hermione pensait à tout. Elle semblait toujours prévoir le pire, sans en parler, et lorsque le pire arrivait, elle était là, leur pilier, leur roc au milieu de la tourmente.

Ainsi, elle les avait attrapé par la main, leur avait hurlé de s'accrocher et les avait fait transplaner.

Hermione était la plus vieille de leur trio, et elle avait été débarrassée de la trace. Elle avait également eu l'autorisation de transplaner, mais ni Harry ni Ron n'avaient su qu'elle avait passé son permis de transplanage.

Elle leur avait sauvé la mise, les mettant à l'abri.

Mieux encore, elle avait ouvert son petit sac de soirée et en avait sorti des tenues complètes pour se changer, des tenues confortables et pratiques.

Les deux garçons l'avaient regardé les yeux ronds, surpris de la voir sortir tant de choses d'un sac minuscule.

\- Mais Hermione, tu as quoi là-dedans ?

La jeune fille avait rougi et détourné le regard en haussant les épaules.

\- Il est possible que j'ai jeté sur mon sac un sortilège de mon cru…

Harry avait éclaté de rire, laissant retomber la pression, la peur qu'ils avaient eu.

\- Sérieusement Hermione ? Tu as trop regardé Doctor Who étant petite ? Plus grand dedans que dehors ?

Hermione gloussa en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que le regard de Ron allait de l'un à l'autre, plein d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?

Le rire de Harry se mua en fou rire, et Hermione le rejoignit rapidement. Finalement, la jeune fille se calma suffisamment pour expliquer à Ron.

\- C'est une série, Ron. Une série moldue.

\- Une série ?

\- A la télé.

Ron secoua la tête.

\- Le truc où il y a des images dedans ?

\- Exact.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec ce docteur truc ?

Harry hoqueta avant d'expliquer.

\- Dudley adorait cette série c'est pour ça que je sais de quoi ça parle. C'est un extraterrestre qui voyage dans le temps. Et il se déplace dans une boîte qui est plus grande dedans que dehors.

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux plissés, ne comprenant pas l'amusement soudain de ses amis. Mais il savourait le moment de calme après la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu. Ils étaient en fuite, traqués par les Mangemorts. Mais ils étaient ensemble.

Finalement, Harry passa un bras autour des épaules de Ron et Hermione fit la même chose de l'autre côté. Et Hermione lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Dès que toute cette folie sera terminée, nous irons chez mes parents et nous passerons une semaine entière devant la télé à regarder les vieux épisodes de Doctor Who. Ça te va ?

Enthousiaste Ron acquiesça et les trois amis échangèrent un sourire plein d'espoir. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, ils étaient ensemble. Et ils seraient toujours là les uns pour les autres.


End file.
